


You Are Free

by CutieYukiKitten



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, POTO - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, E/R - Freeform, E/R AU, Fluff, Hadley Fraser Raoul, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musical, Nightmare, One Shot, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Ramin Karimloo Phantom, Victorian era, its pg I promise, raoul the sailor 🅱️oi, rerik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieYukiKitten/pseuds/CutieYukiKitten
Summary: I have no summary other than Erik has a nightmare and Raouls dorky behavior makes him feel safer :D
Relationships: E/R, Raoul De Chagny/Erik Destler, Raoul x Erik - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	You Are Free

Although nights in this home were always soothing, it was found to be quite difficult for Erik to sleep that night.

Erik was a steady soul, despite the fact he had issues sleeping he was always quite calm after he managed to put himself to bed. Yet there had always been one thing he had an issue containing.

Nightmares.

The phantoms breathing had been secure, carelessly passed out underneath the cool, capturing silk covers. The pajamas he had on keeping him from feeling uncomfortable in his slumber. The broken and shifted side of his face buried into the pillow, hiding away the sights almost like his mask would. Nothing in the room but a small lamp that illuminated the figures of the bedroom. 

Next to him, was a younger male. A blonde mess of curls covering his forehead, nothing to keep him covered other than the sheets and his own undergarments. But of course he had thrown on one of the robes that his masked lover had bought him.

All was well until the older male started to twitch and shiver in his sleep, furrowing his eyebrows as he whispered soft pleads through his deformed lips. Eriks heartbeat quickened which earned him heavy breathing.   
In his head he continuously saw the same images. They flashed into his head as quick as lightning but it wasn’t enough to keep him from feeling frightened.

The blonde Vicomte seemed to awake, just enough to endure the struggle his lover was having in his sleep. The man rubbed his eyes to rouse the tired feeling from himself. When his vision corrected he saw a twitching and huffing mess under the covers. Raouls gaze immediately focused to him, reaching out his empty hand and taking eriks trembling one instead.

“Erik,” Raoul spoke. No response.

“Erik!” Once more the Vicomte called. Yet there was nothing to follow.

Instead, the younger male moved himself closer, slipping his arms around eriks waist and pulling him ever so gently closer to him. He reached up and placed his hand on top of the messy wig that his lover insisted he had slept with. For the Vicomte did not question it since he was aware of the phantoms rising insecurities.

Raoul just brushed his fingers along the eased knots in the wig, fixing it as much as he could as he continued to try and stir his lover awake. Although there was nothing but whimpers and huffs, Raoul knew it had to be something bad. For the hints were clear after he felt him tremble and twitch, he even kicked almost a little bit. He was unsure if that was because of the sheets of the bed or something else. Never the less, he continued to coo erik in his sleep, almost trying to calm him down incase he could not wake him up.

Suddenly, Erik jolted awake, tears springing to his eyes and a gasp that was quickly silenced by his own hand. The Vicomte seemed to jump as Erik awoke. But he immediately tended to his fears, silencing his worries with small shushes. 

“Hello,” he whispered, trying to bring the frightened male back to reality. “My boy,, what happened?” Raoul murmured, proceeding as he was with gentle strokes on the wig and holding the phantom tightly.

Erik couldn’t even manage to bring out a word. He struggled heavily, pushing out sobs and shivering inhales.

“Shh,, there is no need to speak if you are unable,” Raoul reassured, nuzzling into the top of the wig and leaving a small kiss planted ontop.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Erik stuttered out “the circus” which grew heavy concerns inside of De Chagny.   
“Oh dear,” he breathed. “Alright then, you needn’t say more. I understand.” Raoul spoke, his tone light and airy as to not frighten the phantom. “You do not have to feel afraid either,” Raoul added. “For the circus is long gone, there shall be no more harm that comes your way- I, Raoul De Chagny, will make sure of it.” He triumphantly stated.

Though the sobs did not seize, neither did the tremor that Erik could not control. Erik’s shaky hands attempted to grasp onto raouls sleeves, only to come to the idea that he had none. Instead, Erik resorted to wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Raoul did not deny his touch, for he returned it instead.

“There there,” Raoul comforted, shutting his eyes as he rested against the pillows which allowed Erik to lay on him if he ever so wished. Once they both had adjusted to feel comfortable, Raoul hummed a small tune under his breath. One of which Erik had been soothed by multiple times whenever he was on his edge. The same tune that erupted from the Persian music box he had kept for many years.

That hummed soon evolved into gentle singing from the Vicomte. And how he knew his voice chilled eriks fears and worries. 

Erik had still been quivering, his tears staining his cheeks which followed a salty taste in his mouth whenever he had inhaled. He sniffled a few times, trying to contain his emojis as much as he could. With Raouls help he had seemed to relax himself easier. The Vicomte reached up and rubbed his hand along his back to calm him down, which earned a tensed jolt from Erik. 

“Erik,” he hummed. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Erik hesitated, yet his tense body had released and he was back into his shivering state. Erik felt his own eyes close from his exhausted feeling he had still had. Yet he could not sleep.

Raoul knew Erik was not able to calm himself down enough to flutter back into slumber. So instead Raoul had adjusted himself more upwards, which earned a tightened grip from Erik.  
“My love, I am not leaving you.”  
Erik barely brought himself to look up at Raoul. Ashamed, he looked away once more. The viscount angled down, giving Erik a soft kiss on his deformed and trembling lips. 

“I swear to you, no harm shall come to you. There is nothing more you need to worry about. For you are free.” Raoul hushed, which caused a small murmur to release from Erik and caused him to lay his head on his chest, nuzzling himself underneath his chin and wrapping his leg hesitantly around the Vicomtes.

Raoul chuckled, holding Erik close. “I know what would cheer you up.” He said, shaking eriks shoulders a little bit.   
Once erik glanced up to him, he spoke. “You know, one time, out at sea,” Raoul begun, rambling on about his adventures in the navy, smiling and laughing as he did so. 

“I even saw a whale!!!” Raoul laughed, seeing Erik just barely smile through his fading tears.

“Aha!” Raoul exclaimed. “There it is!”

Erik looked confused. “What?”

“That pretty smile of yours! Of course!” Raoul beamed with pride, causing Erik’s eyes to widen and his face to flush red.

Raoul giggled childishly, assuming his position again before planting a few kisses on top of his husbands forehead. “You know I had always found such pretty things at sea. I’m surprised I did not find you! Ah you were a tricky one, weren’t you.” Raoul playfully teased, Eriks only response being to hide his face in the man’s chest.

“Are you lost there, Monsieur?” Raoul snickered, pulling the covers up to eriks shoulders. “Ah of course, I know what will cheer you up.” The viscount exclaimed, moving his finger underneath eriks chin and tilting his head up. “A treasure hunt! Phillippe and I had always done treasure hunts when I was younger! It made me the happiest, want-to-be pirate in the world,” he paused.

“Although I have already found perfection itself, so there is no need to such a long search.” He giggled, leaving a kiss on the exposed deformity.

If it was one thing Raoul did without any question, it was to act like a complete dork to cheer anyone up. And yet he always succeeded. Suppose it was his own small secret.

“I believe it is still late, yes? Perhaps we should go to bed.” Raoul said, pouting a little bit. The viscount earned a scared and defiant huff from Erik. “Do not worry, Erik, I am right here. And I will hold you until morning.” 

The Vicomte rested his hand on top of the wig, Erik adjusting his head underneath raouls chin again, closing his eyes and assuming his position once more.

Raoul smiled as he relaxed himself.

“I will take care of you, my dear.”


End file.
